lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Roy
Date of Birth: 2131 AD *Affiliation: Force of Impeachment *Rank: Commanding Officer *Powers: Technopathy and Psychic Engineering History Early Life Roy was born in a privileged family on the Demith Colony. His mother was a college professor at one of the best universities in the LGA sector, and his father was a member of the Demith Council, the main representative government on Demith, run by the Earth Federation. Both of his parents were often away, so Roy never got to know them that well. He was, however, a very adept engineer, a super genius almost, and decided to pursue a degree in mechanical and electrical engineering at the university his mom taught at in the year 2145, since he was able to graduate early due to his intelligence. Task Force 92 During a college trip in his freshman year in 2145, Roy's life took a drastic change. Roy and many other engineering students were visiting a Federation Military Engineer Center on college trip to learn about how engineering plays it's role in the military. They were however, unaware that the center was actually a secret Missile Command base, and was a high priority target for the rebel forces. The base was assaulted by none other than the infamous Task Force 92, viewed as heroes by the revolutionaries, but as mutant savages by the Demith and Federation people. Unable to crack the code to arm and launch the nuclear warheads, Task Force 92 got Roy to do it for them by threatening his fellow peers. After realizing the genius and potential of this kid, they literally conscripted him into Task Force 92 as their main combat engineer through more blackmail. Roy was eventually able to come to terms with his new life, and also met Kane Ericson, the pilot for TF-92 and became lifelong friends with him. Betrayal After the final battle against the Federation and the destruction of Earth, Roy finally felt that he was free to go. He already had it planned out; he would go back to Demith with his girlfriend ( soon to be wife ) Lindsey Starma and start a family. Unfortunately, these plans were cut short. XtremEvan began an uprising for his new regime onboard the Sunhawk just as it entered hyperspace. XtremEvan already had his private agenda completed, and anyone who he saw as a threat to his planned empire was to be removed from existence. A firefight broke out, and to complicate matters, inter-dimensional demons boarded the battlecruiser through multiple portals, turning the ship into a warzone. Roy was nearly dragged through a portal into the demon dimension, but was saved by Jack Mactyler just as the portal was closing around him. His friend Kane wasn't so lucky, as he was taken by the demons, disapearing into the portal. In the ensuing chaos, Roy and Jack managed to rescue Starma and the baby she had just given birth to that day from the medical ward, seconds before XtremEvan would've captured them. Shattered Dreams ( In his original look ) stabbing Roy with an Ice Spear. Wounded Jack Mactyler ( Lower Left ), Deceased Starma ( Lower Right )]]Roy, Jack, and Starma escaped onto a release-pod, and were estimated to arrive at Demith in 2 days. However, once XtremEvan and his loyal troops finished off the demon stragglers, they decided to tie-up loose ends. Roy was a liability, as he now knew too much and had to be silenced before he became a problem. XtremEvan was able to track down Roy's pod, and 1 day before it entered Demith orbit he intercepted it. XtremEvan mortally wounded Jack and Roy, and killed Starma right in front of them. Believing that they were finished XtremEvan decided to let Roy and Jack ponder on their last few moments before death. XtremEvan planted a bomb in the pod, took Starma's day-old baby, and left them to rot. Roy laid bleeding on the floor of the pod across the room from the bomb that was about to destroy him and Jack. He blacked out as he struggled to crawl to the bomb in order to disarm it. Him and Jack arrived at Demith about a day later on very verge of death. The Demith police that subsuquently searched the ship found the bomb on the floor miraclously disarmed. Current Times Roy is currently acting commander of the independent military unit known as the Force of Impeachment (F.O.I.). To date, Roy has created many new modern military technologies that are utilized by the F.O.I. and Demith Defense Force, such as sentient combat droids, plasma weaponry, and more efficient power supply systems. Roy currently works with Kinetic Flare and other members of the F.O.I. to do what no man has ever had the bravery to do: take the fight directly to XtremEvan. Roy sees XtremEvan as his ultimate rival, and together with the F.O.I., will stop at nothing to see him "removed" from power. Personality Powers & Abilities During XtremEvan's "clean-up" of all who he deemed a threat to his new regime aboard the Sunhawk there was an unexpected attack by interdimesional Demons that detected the Sunhawk as it travelled through slipspace. The demons boarded the ship through portals that latched onto the dimesional signal of the Sunhawk's warp drive. During the attack the demons attempted to abduct passengers from the ship as they were outgunned by the combined forces of XtremEvan and his soldiers. Roy was one the people that the demons tried to take. As they were pulling him through the dimesional portal Jack Mactyler grabbed Roy and pulled him from the demons' clutches, but not fast enough to pull Roy away before the portal closed around his head. At the moment Roy merely felt a momentary shock from the interdimenstional flux occuring on around him ( though the shock should have killed him ). The dimensional flux actually interacted with Roy's conscious thought and gave him the ability to manifest his skills with engineering and technology in the real world. Roy was given various technology based powers from his encounter with a dimensional flux. One of these powers is the ability to telepathically interact with electronics. This means he requires no external input devices to operate computers and other systems, the only limitation to this is that it is possible for there to be special system defenses that can make it more difficult for him to interface with a given device. The range of this Technopathy is about 50 meters though there are certain wireless communication systems that enable him to interface from increased distances. The other ability granted to Roy was the ability to telekinetically engineer electronics and machinery with his mind. As long as he has a complete understanding of what it is he is attempting to engineer his brain will automatically seek out the needed components from a range of about 30 meters around him and telekinetically assemble the given machine or device. The limitation to this ability is Roy's knowledge, and the need for correct components. Though minor adjustments can be made through telekinesis his brain cannot completely fabricate parts from raw materials. Also, the telekinetic part of Roy's ability is almost completely subconscious meaning he has almost no control over the actual movement the components make during the assembly of a given system. The only control he actually has over the assembly stage of his power is the location which the device is built, this part of the ability is limited to the same 30 meter range of his component seeking ability. Roy is also limited by the mass of what he is building. The largest thing Roy has built using only his mind was a 20 foot-tall mech. In larger constructions Roy uses a combination of his ability and conventional fabrication techniques. In combat Roy typically dons a combat suit specifically designed to make use of both of his abilities. The out layers of the suit is made from an incredibly durable alloy and can withstand impacts from small arms to small missles. The suit also has a portable shield generator built into it allowing Roy to take further punishment limited by the suits energy reserves. The suits actuaters amplify Roy's strength enabling him to lift approximately 100 tons when pushing the suit to full capacity. The suit is outfitted with various plasma weapons ( enough weaponized "plasma-matter" for about 20 minutes of coninuous fire ), lasers ( power drawn from a specialized power unit, with enough power to fire a single high powered laser capable of cutting through an inch of steel for about 25 minutes ), machine guns ( the suit carries 2500 rounds internally ), and missle launchers ( a payload of 15 small missles about 2.5x as powerful as stinger missles ). The suit also carries a number of what Roy calls "dud-components" that he can use to quickly assemble additional weaponry, and make fast repairs to the suit with his telekinetic engineering ability. The suit is powered by a unique internal generator that can power the suit for about 1.5 hours of intense use ( During intense damage the shields become by far the largest drain to the suit's power and can reduce this time by about 3/4s before the shield generator fries from the strain. Which can happen at any time during extremely intense damage ). The suit is also designed for the risk of capture. The only interface that can be made with the suit is through Roy's technopathy to prevent enemy scientists from re-outfitting the suit to a different wearer, and the suit is designed to unload 100,000 volts of electricity into the wearer if and unknown user somehow puts the suit on.